jumpspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Spaceship Combat
Determine Positions on the Ship, Set initial Range Band, and Find the Enemy'''''' A '''Captain''', '''Pilot''', '''Sensor Operator''', '''Comms Officer''', one '''Gunner''' ''per turret or bay weapon'', and controlling '''Engineers''' assigned to the Maneuver, Power, and Jump Drives. Depending on the size of the ship, some players may operate multiple positions (typically Pilot/Navigator, Sensor Operator/Comms Officer, and Engineer). The Pilot may fire fixed mount weapons. Note: in below section '''Sensors''' = Electronics (Sensors) and '''Communications''' = Electronics (Comms). Also, since Jumps can only be made at Alderson Points in this setting, Astrogation is not used in Space Combat. '''Range''': Random Encounter = V.Long. Near a planet or other object = Medium (1-2 on a d6) to Long (3-6 on a d6). ''Scan for enemy'': '''Sensors''', EDU or INT, 1-6 minutes, Average (8+). See Sensor Table for information about Target. If either side fails their scanning attempt then the other side gets a free round of actions. Turn Sequence'''''' '''Initiative Step:''' {2d6} + {the '''Pilot’s''' skill} + {roll by '''Captain '''for '''Tactic’s (naval)''', INT, Average (8+) Add Effect -- good or bad} + {the ship’s M-Drive Thrust rating}. '''Maneuver Step''''' '''(in ''''''''reverse Initiative order):''' '''''Actions Phase''''':'''''''''' ''Overcharge Engines: '''''Engineer (Power or M-Drive)''', EDU, Average (8+). Gives # of extra thrust points for maneuvering that turn equal to Effect (positive or negative with a minimum of 0 thrust and a max of twice normal thrust). An Effect of -4 causes one Hit to the M-Drive. An Effect of -6 causes two Hits to the M-Drive. ''Maneuver Ship:''''' Pilot (''appropriate'')''', DEX, 1-6 minutes, Routine (6+). Apply thrust toward or away from target. Any thrust not used may be saved for other Actions later. '''''Adjust Range Phase:''''' Add or subtract thrust numbers that were applied to determine if the Range Band changes (i.e. Add two thrusts applied toward or away from each other, Subtract thrusts that were applied in different directions). '''''Combat Maneuvering:''''' ''Attempt Boarding Action'': Opposed '''Pilot'''. This action requires one point of Thrust to attempt and Ships must be in Adjacent Range Band. ''Line up shot'': '''Pilot (''appropriate'')''', INT or DEX, 1-6 minutes, Average (8+). Requires one unit of thrust. Effect chains into attack roll for one Gunner. '''Attack Step''''' '''''(in Initiative order – one per ship position):''' '''''Actions''''':'''''''''' ''Aim'': '''Gunners''' may designate a target they are aiming at. This gives a +2 DM to their next Attack or Damage roll. This may be repeated up to three times against the same target before firing. ''Jam Sensors'': '''Sensors''', INT or EDU, 1-6 minutes, Average (8+). Remember to add the Sensor Type’s DM. Gives the target a negative DM equal to any positive Effect for when they try to ''Scan'' or get a ''Target Solution'' for the next turn. Jamming must be re-done each turn. ''Scan'': '''Sensors''', EDU or INT, 1-6 minutes, Average (8+). See Sensor Table for information about Target. ''Find Targeting Solution'': '''Sensors''', EDU or INT, 1-6 minutes, Average (8+). Chain Effect to one Gunner’s attack for this turn. ''Repair Systems'': '''Mechanic '''or '''Engineering (appropriate),''' EDU, 1-6 minutes, Average (8+).''' ''' ''Jam Comms'': '''Communications''', EDU, 1-6 minutes, Average (8+). Gives the target a negative DM equal to any positive Effect for when they try to communicate with anyone for the next turn. Jamming must be re-done each turn. ''Communicate with another ship or nearby world'': '''Communications''', EDU, Average (8+). Open a comm. link with someone. ''Inspire crew to Increase Initiative'': '''Leadership''', SOC, 1-6 minutes, Average (8+). May only be attempted by the captain. Effect chains into initiative roll on the next turn. ''Direct Fire Weapons'': '''Gunnery (Turret or Bay)''', INT or DEX, 1-6 minutes, Average (8+). Add Common Modifiers for Range, Weapon Type, and Double/Triple Mounts. Apply damage. ''Launch Missile Salvo'': '''Gunnery (Turret or Bay)''', INT or DEX, 1-6 minutes, Simple (2+). All Missiles from all mounts of same missile type are fired at once. Consult Missile Flight table for how many rounds till the missiles hit. '''''Reactions:''''' Number of Reactions: Initiative 0-4 = 1; Initiative 5-8 = 2, Initiative 9-12 = 3, Initiative 13+ = 4. Burning Initiative: A ship may take more reactions at a cost of -2 Initiative on the next turn for each additional reaction. ''Dodge Attack'': '''Pilot (appropriate)''', INT or DEX, Difficult (10+). Requires one point of Thrust per attempt. Gives the current attack a negative DM equal to any positive Effect. ''Point Defense to destroy missiles about to hit'': '''Gunnery (Turret or Bay),''' INT or DEX, Average (8+). Add modifiers for Double/Triple Mounts. Effect equals the number of missiles destroyed. Only weapons with the Point Defense trait may be used. ''ECM against missiles about to hit'': '''Sensors''', EDU, Difficult (10+). The Effect of the check removes that many missiles from the Salvo. Remember to add Sensor Type’s DM. Only one ECM attempt may be made on a salvo per round. ''Fire Sand at incoming Beam attack'':''' Gunnery (Turret or Bay)''', INT or DEX, Average (8+). If successful then reduce incoming beam damage by 1d6. ''Trigger Screens/Dampeners:'' '''Gunnery (Screens)''', EDU or INT, Routine (6+). See Rule book for effects. '''''Resolve Missile Hits:''''' Any missiles in a salvo that moves to within Short Range and are not destroyed by Point Defense or ECM attack the ship. Roll 2D with DM+1 for each additional missile in the salvo vs. Average 8+. Missiles also gain a DM to their attack roll equal to the difference between their TL (or that of the firing ship – whichever is greater) and that of the target ship, to a minimum of DM+1 and a maximum of DM+6. Roll damage for a single missile and multiply by the effect of the attack roll. '''Return to Initiative Step''' =